Magical Forces
by fireprincess2020
Summary: What happens when the two greatest magical forces Harry Potter and Percy Jackson come together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction, I really appreciate it. First of all, this is my first story so I really appreciate constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Percy POV**

Percy!" I heard my mom, Sally Jackson yell from downstairs. "I made waffles for you!"

I groaned. I had just been woken up from one of my rare peaceful nights of sleep with no dreams and I really wanted to stay that way for another couple of hours but my stomach was grumbling. I was in the middle of a dilemma. _Breakfast or sleep? _I thought. _Breakfast or sleep? _Just as I finally decided on sleep and was fluffing up my pillows, the aroma of my mom's scrumptious blue waffles (long story) came into my room and dragged me out of bed. My eyes half closed, I made my way down the stairs, almost tripping on every step. I was just about to enter the kitchen when…

"Well, the zombie lives." I jumped back and my eyes flew open. There sitting at my kitchen table was Annabeth. She quoted herself from our first quest together when I had overslept.

"Wha- Annabeth?" I managed to get out. She smirked. After I got over the initial shock of my girlfriend in my kitchen, I became aware of my appearance. I still had on my pajamas, my hair was a disaster, my breath stunk and I probably had drool coming out of the side of my mouth. Drool. That reminded me of the first thing Annabeth had ever said to me, "You drool in your sleep." I grinned before looking back at her.

"Um, why are you here?" I asked slowly. Not wanting to sound like an idiot, or an unfortunate boyfriend, I quickly added, "Not that I mind, of course I always love having you around." Unfortunately, that didn't work. Annabeth smacked her forehead.

"Seaweed Brain, don't you remember?" I racked my brain, trying to think of what was happening today. July 15th, July 15th, come on, what was on July 15th? I gave up trying to remember and just let Annabeth tell me. I gave her a blank stare indicating that I didn't know. She groaned.

"Percy, today, you, Grover, Thalia and I are going to New York City!" I groaned thinking of my stupidity. During the final battle in the 2nd Titan War, Thalia had promised cheeseburgers. We had planned to finish the deal, but of course, I had gotten whisked away by Hera. We had rescheduled to today but of course I had forgotten. Meanwhile, my stepfather, Paul Blofis, who was awesome by the way, chuckled. Wait, I take that back. He was awesome MOST of the time. He was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table next to Annabeth while my mother was busy making waffles. My stomach grumbled again.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, I totally forgot!" I exclaimed.

"Its fine but if you don't want to get electrocuted by Thalia then we better hurry up."

* * *

**Harry POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I was startled by the warmth of someone's skin against my arm. My eyesight was blurry without my glasses but I could make out the faint outline of one of my best friends, Hermione.

"Harry, wake up. McGonagall's here. It seems like it's important. Come on." She began walking over to Ron's bed also to wake him up, her bushy hair bouncing behind her as I grabbed my glasses. It was a week after the war and Hermione and I were staying at the Burrow. I had no choice because I had nowhere else to go, and Hermione was here to help out with the grieving Weasley family. Also of course, for Ginny and Ron. After the war, I had gone back to Ginny, much to Ron's disappointment, and Ron and Hermione had become a couple.

I got out of bed and quickly changed in the bathroom into muggle clothes. When I got back to Ron's bedroom, Hermione was still trying (and failing) to wake Ron up. Finally, she gave up and took out her wand.

"Augamenti." She said and immediately water began pouring out of her wand and onto Ron's face. He sat up trying to get water out of his eyes. I grinned as Ron spluttered.

"Blimey, Hermione, what was that for?" he spluttered.

"Honestly Ronald, you sleep like a rock. McGonagall's here and she wants to talk to us. Now hurry up and get dressed. Ginny and I will meet you at the stairs in five minutes." She replied. As Ron got dressed, I attempted to flatten my messy hair but as usual it stayed the same. Finally, as Ron emerged out of the bathroom, we headed to the stairway. There we saw Ginny and Hermione, who looked like they'd been up for hours. Ginny had her arms crossed looking bored and Hermione was impatiently tapping her feet. They glanced up at the sound of the footsteps, and we headed downstairs to meet Professor McGonagall.

As we neared the end of the steps, I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you coping, Molly? I know it has been tough since the war especially after one of your dear sons died." At this Mrs. Weasley sniffled. "But remember, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." She finished.

"Thank you, Minerva. Thank you so much." At this, both women glanced up to see the four of us, standing on the last step of the stairs.

"Ah. How are you four? I was just telling your mother (at this she looked at Ron and Ginny) that I have a surprise for you. Come sit." McGonagall greeted them. She pointed at the couch in front of her. We sat down. "I know how much you four helped in the war and the wizarding community is grateful for it. To show our appreciation we have funded tickets for you to travel to the United States in America for sightseeing by flying in an airplane the way Muggles do. I thought you deserved a break from all this fighting. I hope you all enjoy your trip. Your flight will leave this Friday, so you will have three days to get ready as today is a Tuesday. The rest of the information will be sent to you along with the tickets by owl sometime today." As she said this, we stared at her in amazement. I couldn't believe it. After the battle, I had just wanted to get a break and get away from all the grief.

When McGonagall left, we began chattering excitedly about what we would do in New York. Hermione said that she had always wanted to go to New York because she had read so much about it, and Ron asked what an airplane was. Ginny was excited that she was finally going to be able to travel a muggle way, being born into a wizarding family. Later that day, after a heated game of quidditch, I went into mine and Ron's shared bedroom and immediately fell asleep exhausted. I was woken up by a peck. I jumped up, with my wand at the ready, only to find an owl with a piece of parchment attached to it. I rubbed the spot the owl had pecked before taking the letter. I called for Ginny, Ron and Hermione and together we read the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Ginny Weasley,_

_Attached are your airplane tickets. You will be leaving on Friday and heading straight to New York City. Ms. Granger has traveled by airplane before so she should be able to direct you to your flight._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_We looked at each other and grinned. The next couple of days we packed. Finally the day came. This trip was going to be interesting._

**And that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review, I would really appreciate it! Updating should be pretty frequent, I'll try my best. Also as I said before, this is my first fanfic and I had a couple of clarification questions. If anyone knows what AU or SYOC stands for, please let me know by review or message me. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Thanks again for clicking on my story. I'm back with chapter two! Just a few things I want to address;**

**1\. After posting my story I realized that I forgot to separate the point of views of Harry and Percy so I have fixed that now, sorry about that. **

**2\. Thank you so much to all of those who favorited, followed and reviewed!**

**3\. I have set an update time: every Sunday. So stay tuned!**

**4\. Last but not least, I have hit a little bit of writers block, so feel free to give me some suggestions for the following chapters.**

**Sorry for that long authors note, but ****it had to be done. Now, enjoy chapter 2 of Magical Forces!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Percy POV**

Five minutes Percy, hurry up!" Annabeth shouted while banging at my door.

"I know, I know, jeez, calm down!" I replied. I hurriedly threw on a t-shirt, and did my best to comb my hair. I grabbed a backpack in which I put a water bottle, ambrosia, nectar and checked my pocket to make sure Riptide was there. Even though the number of monsters had decreased by a lot, you can never be sure when you're a demigod. I skimmed my room making sure I wasn't forgetting anything and spotted something gray. I quickly dug through the pile of clothes it was under and stuffed the most essential demigod tool in my bag: duct tape. I flung open the door, to find Annabeth standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look plastered across her face. I gave her my best sorry look, and we made our way down the stairs,

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I swung open the door. "We should be back by 9!" She answered with an ok, and we arrived in the driveway. My Prius chirped as I clicked the car remote. Yep, I had a Prius. After Blackjack destroyed Paul's car, he gave it to me. It had four big dents in the front, but hey, I wasn't complaining. I had a car! Besides, the Hephaestus Cabin had fixed it for me, with a few upgrades. They even did a new paint job, with a grey owl perched on a sea green trident done on the hood. Thinking about the Hephaestus cabin reminded me of Leo, and a pang of sadness went through my body. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and sat down in the driver's seat while Annabeth made herself comfortable in the seat next to me. I slowly backed out of the driveway and headed down the street. I was halfway down the road, when I realized, that I had no idea where we were going to pick up Thalia and Grover. _Great job Percy. _I thought to myself. _It's only the morning and you've already made a fool of yourself twice, that too in front of your girlfriend! _I dared to look over at Annabeth and saw her stifling a laugh. I mentally groaned. I blushed furiously as I fully turned my head. "Annabeth," I whispered. "Where exactly are we supposed to be going?" At this she let out a loud laugh. "Wow Percy!" She paused to laugh a little more. "Percy, we're picking them up at camp!" I took a U-turn and headed the opposite way. A short while later, we were there.

As I stepped out, and looked over at Half-Blood Hill, I felt like _this _was home. Annabeth immediately ran off to find Thalia. I went to get Grover. Even though I had come to camp only a few days ago, I got greeted by almost everyone. Well, when you save the world twice, it's hard not to be popular. I finally made it past the crowd, and saw Grover sitting in a tree with Juniper. I didn't want to disturb them, but we had to get going. "Hey Grover!" I yelled. He looked down and grinned when he saw me. He dropped down and held Juniper's hand as she followed his example. "Hey Perce!" he greeted and we fist pumped. "Ready to go?" He gave a goodbye kiss to Juniper and we headed back towards my car, and spotted the two girls chatting. I quickly hugged Thalia and we headed to New York City.

**Harry POV**

"Come on, Ron be a man!" Hermione teasingly said to Ron as he complained about having to lug heavy trunks complete with the girls' clothing into the borrowed ministry car. We would have apparated but with the amount of luggage we had with us, it would have been near impossible. I finally stuffed the last bag in, thinking in my mind, how girls could possibly have that many clothes for one week, and hopped in the front seat. The car was magic, and could ride on its own thanks to Mr. Weasley, but we couldn't have muggles having heart attacks because there was no one in the driver's seat. So I had volunteered to be in the front seat. As the engine started, Hermione who was sitting behind me, began to explain to Ron and Ginny how an airplane worked. I chuckled when I saw Ron's fascinated expression as she continued. I myself had never been on an airplane before living with the Dursley's and all, but had heard and read enough to know how they worked. Our flight was to leave at approximately 8 am, but we had to check in an hour earlier. The car finally pulled into a parking lot.

We made our way into the airport, getting odd glances every once in a while from muggle passerby's due to Ron's unsuccessful attempt at Muggle clothing. I sighed. I would have to help him later; we couldn't attract too much attention. Hermione led us to our gate where we checked in. Next, was the security scan. I silently prayed that Ron wouldn't make a big fuss of the whole process. Thankfully, my prayers were answered and besides a few glares at the security official as he made Ron take off his belt, all went fine and we made it through. We were forced to wait for another hour until it was our flight time, so we made ourselves comfortable at the gate. After only a couple of minutes, Ron announced that he was hungry. Like always. Hermione shoved him before launching into a familiar speech, that involved things like how he just ate, how he is always eating and much more. After she had calmed down with the help of Ginny and Ron apologizing, she agreed that maybe a coffee and a bagel would be okay. Ron quickly volunteered him and me to get the coffee. He looked a little sick as he abruptly grabbed my arm and we left.

As we made our way through the crowd I nudged Ron on the shoulder. Knowing my best friend, the way he had acted as we were leaving, I knew something was wrong. He looked up, dazed as though he were just lost in thought.

"Are you feeling ok?" I questioned. He hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"Harry, I-I need to tell you something." He began. "You know how much I care for Hermione, don't you?" _Oh god, the time has come _I thought to myself before quickly nodding. "Well, I have been thinking about this for a while and I even talked to mum about it. I-I think I should propose to her Harry, I really think I should." At the sound of these words my face grew into a wide smile and I beamed from ear to ear. I slapped him lightly on the back and gave him a sideways hug.

"That's great Ron! When do you think you will do it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. What do you think?" he replied.

"Perfect!" I agreed and he reached deep into his baggy jeans and brought up a magnificent velvet box holding a gorgeous, beautiful red diamond ring. I sat there in awe, genuinely happy for my best friend. Hermione and Ron were the first ones in my life that had fully accepted and supported me. They were also the first to like me for who I truly was not just as the Boy Who Lived. When they began dating I was ecstatic, though slightly scared about being shut out, and now they were finally going to get married. I knew Hermione would never reject Ron, she truly loved him. We made our way back with the promised breakfast, both of us grinning like idiots the whole time.

**So thats chapter two. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Also, I'm adding a twist to these authors notes, thanks to my best friends great idea. There will be a question each week and I want to see who gets it right. So this weeks question is...**

**What was the date of the day that Harry got attacked as a baby and became known as the boy who lived? Give your answer in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction I really appreciate it! For those of you who follow my story, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I have not updated! The past couple of weeks were a killer and I** **couldnt** **get a chance to write! Once again, I am very sorry and i hope you will keep reading! Thank you SO much to those of you who have favorited and followed my story and me!**

**For those of you who have reviewed here are some responses:oi**

**noaseg31: thank you! And** **congrats you are correct: ! :)**

**Girrafesplaycello: Thank you so much that means a lot to me! Unfortunately, you are incorrect but you were so close! The correct answer is October 31st**

**Matt: yes, I am planning a reunion**

**iamketys: sorry, I didnt use that, but its a good idea!**

**Guest: I'm hoping that is good?**

**Snowydog9824: here i am! And thanks for reviewing twice!**

**SquidGirl: thank you so much!**

**And now without further ado, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**PERCY POV**

We were stuck in traffic. Lots and lots of traffic. Everyone was out and about due to the beautiful day. The sky was a clear, gorgeous blue with just the right amount of pure white fluffy clouds and the sun rays were cast down on us. It was hot, but not too hot. A perfect day in general. The four of us chatted as we inched down the highway. Grover had just been on a mission to recruit a new half-blood, and the new camper was promising. Thalia as usual was with the hunters only here in New York City for a couple of days as a treat from Artemis. We thought we would go to a local burger place and chill for a while and walk around before heading home. Finally after the agonizing traffic became clearer, we could take the turn. Thankfully the burger place was only a couple of minutes further because I was starving. Just as I was thinking about this, my stomach made an alien sound, indicating that it needed food. I heard Grover's stomach do the same thing and Annabeth giggled while Thalia just glared.

"Boys. Always hungry." She muttered. Grover and I grinned sheepishly as I pulled into the parking lot. Me being the gentleman I am got up and opened the door for Annabeth who quickly pecked me on the cheek. I wrapped my arm around her and we approached the door. As we walked in, a group of four girls and two guys about my age caught my eye. They were talking in a British accent and visibly arguing. There were two redheads; one a girl and one a guy. The other man had dark unruly black hair like mine and his eyes were also green, but not sea green like mine. Instead they were an emerald, and stood out against his slightly pale complexion, though his skin was not nearly as pale as Nico. He also had a peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I grinned. Zeus would love that. The other girl had bushy brown hair and was sighing. The two redheads had an odd combination of clothes as if they didn't know how to dress properly. I brushed it off; they must be some crazy foreigners not sure how to dress in America. The nice lady directed us to our seats and we slid into the booth. It kind of reminded of my first quest where I had first met Ares. I shuddered, I hated that guy. He may be a god, but his ego was just way too big for me. We ordered our food, but of course it took a while for the food to actually come.

Finally, after an enjoyed and well deserved meal, we left. Grover and I were cracking up at a joke yours truly had made. In our maniacal manner I managed to bump into a man. I turned around to apologize and was met by the same guy I had singled out earlier, the one with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, with his friends. I hesitated for a second before beginning to apologize profusely. He just politely smiled.

"It's okay don't worry about it." He replied and I returned his smile with one of my own. I turned around again to head off with Annabeth, Grover and Thalia, when he started to talk again. "I'm sorry to disturb you," he began. "But we are visiting from England and are kind of lost around here. We were planning to go sightseeing after lunch. Do you have any recommendations?"

I began to open my mouth when Annabeth cut in. "Of course! There are so many different places you can visit!" She began to rattle off numerous names of famous sightseeing places here in New York such as the Empire State Building (of course), Statue of Liberty, and Rockefeller Center. The girl with the bushy hair paid close attention and hurriedly wrote them down on the flier she was carrying.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed once Annabeth was finished. "I'm Hermione," she introduced herself. The rest of them followed her example. The redheads were Ron and Ginny and the last man's name was Harry. We followed suit and soon we were walking down the parking lot with Grover and the boy named Ron talking about the food at the restaurant, Ginny and Thalia talking about boys and their hunger, Annabeth and Hermione sharing their knowledge of architecture, while Harry and I awkwardly walked in silence. I desperately wanted to stop the awkwardness by trying to start a conversation but I had no idea what I could say. He seemed like a pretty normal guy, but then of course we had nothing in common because I was anything but normal. Finally I decided on small talk, hopefully it would either grow into more of a conversation(I mean, it's pretty hard to keep a conversation going about the weather) or eventually we would part ways and I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"It's pretty nice weather today, huh?" I began trying my best to sound smooth, which, like every other time I had ever tried, failed miserably. Harry just gave a little smile and looked around at the environment, seemingly taking in everything his brain could possibly process.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's beautiful." We went back into the awkward silence from before, my attempt at small talk a flop. We had reached our cars, but the others were still talking so I had no choice but to stand there with Harry. I scratched my head, racking my brain for anything, anything that I could make a conversation out of. I remembered him saying that they were from Britain and decided to ask him about that.

"So what brings you here to New York?" I asked. He hesitated for a minute, running a hand through his hair before replying. "Just for a vacation, you know, taking a break off of work." I nodded knowing the feeling.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked, curious. He froze for a slight second, and then began fidgeting. I knew he was nervous but the reason was unknown to me.

"I, uh, I am a.. I am a police officer." I had just been lied to, right to the face. I decided to just bush it off- I mean, I had just met the guy. I was a stranger to him as he was to me and he had a very valid reason for not telling me what his career actually was. But still, that made me at least a little bit suspicious.

"Well, have a nice trip and enjoy New York!" I heard Annabeth say to the opposite party. I turned to Harry.

" I guess this means goodbye. Nice meeting you and maybe we will see you around." I hled put my hand to be polite and we shook hands. After the rest had said their goodbyes, we parted ways. This Harry was an interesting person…

HARRY POV

I leaned back in my seat sighing. We were at a local burger place enjoying( or should I arguing over) lunch, after we had checked into our hotel. Ron and I were staying in the room next to the girls which was nice, as we could walk in whenever we wanted, without a long walk. We would however make sure to knock( we wouldn't want that scenario to happen over again, now would we?). Ron was fascinated with the five star hotel room and had embarrassed us both when we were in the public bathroom in the lobby before checking in.. ("Wow Harry, come look at how this toilet flushes!") we had walked over, this being the closest place for food and now Ron was arguing with Hermione about the fact that Quidditch was much better than Muggle sports. My mind was wandering, we'd had this conversation one too many times over the years.

I noticed four people come in, about our age. They walked in casually, as if without a care in the world. The tallest, a guy with perfectly tanned skin, dark almost black hair, and sea green eyes, had his arms around a beautiful blond with fierce gray eyes that sort of reminded me of Hermione when she knew the answer which tended to happen a lot, her being the genius she was. There was also another girl that had short black hair and striking blue eyes who was playfully punching the other guy who had curly brown hair and a cap, who was walking on crutches. I wondered what had happened to him, because there was no clear cast on either of his legs. I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to face Ginny who I was sitting next to. She asked me a question and I was soon immersed back into the conversation.

A while later, we had all finally finished our lunches, dessert and all. We decided to go sightseeing for a bit, before calling it a night. As we walked to the door, I felt a shove from my left side.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry!" He said but I cut him off.

"It's okay don't worry about it." I said. He looked like a New Yorker and I found the perfect chance to ask him about any sightseeing places. He was just about to reply when his girlfriend did for him. I mentally laughed Yep definitely like Hermione. She began to list great places while Hermione scribbled them down. Soon after, we introduced ourselves and walked down the parking lot. Everyone was talking with someone else, leaving me and the guy named Percy alone in an awkward silence.

"It's pretty nice weather today, huh?" He started and I looked around taking in the surroundings. It was a beautiful day and I told him so. I could hear Hermione and Annabeth I think was her name, chattering about something like architecture when he spoke again. "So what brings you here to New York?" Percy asked. It was of course for a vacation, and I let him know. Finally, he asked another question. "So what do you do for a living?" Oh no I thought. How was I supposed to answer this? He was a Muggle and I couldn't just tell him : "Oh me? I'm just a wizard, an Auror that hunts down evil wizards." Yep, he wouldn't question that at alll. I stuttered a bit, then finally replied with a lame, " I'm a police officer." I could see in his eyes that he knew I was lying, but I wasn't sure what else I could've done. Finally, the rest finished talking and soon we were off to see New York.


End file.
